Hopping For Love
by SherCullen71
Summary: Sometimes we overlook the golden egg that is out in plain sight. ***This story was written as part of a compilation for Meli Stories. I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was walking around my classroom as the children were finishing up their snack before we left for the mall. We'd have lunch once we arrived back at the school. Today was the day the children have been looking forward to, our trip to the mall to see the Easter Bunny. They have been working on making a card or picture for the bunny. I'm so glad that Rosalie will be the parent volunteer for this outing and not Alice. Rosalie was much more motherly than Alice, the fashion diva. Her daughter Arielle was just as high maintenance as Alice was, and thankfully I regard her as a friend but having her at field trips was a lot of chaos. Angela, my assistant teacher would also be going with us and her husband Ben would be driving the bus.

Rosalie knocked softly on the door and Angela let her in.

"Hi Ms. Bella," she said quietly as she came over to me.

"Hi Mrs. Rosalie," I said with a smile as her son, Riley waved excitedly from his chair.

"How was he this morning?" she asked as she waved back at her son.

"Good, a bit hyper at first but settled down."

"Sorry about that Emmett got him breakfast this morning and it wasn't the mom approved cereal."

"No worries," I said with a laugh as I imagined what Emmett could have fed him. Emmett was such a big kid at heart, sometimes he goes on the field trips with us. But it's like having an extra child when he goes though.

"Ms. Bella, I'm finished. May I go use the restroom?" Suzie asked.

"Yes, you may," I said with a smile as I watched the child clean up her snack area and walk to the restroom.

One by one the children finished up and cleared away their areas before heading to the restroom, making a single file line as they waited.

I went about setting out the children's coloring activity for after lunch, as Angela was with the children by the restroom.

"Bella, you know Emmett's brother is single," Rosalie commented.

"I know, you both have told me several times."

"You and Edward would be perfect for each other, both of you are smart, funny, and you both love children."

"Rosalie, you know we've met before and it was fine, but..." I trailed off as she interrupted me.

"But nothing, Bella. You both were seeing other people at the time, and it wasn't the right time. Now there's nothing in the way."

"Rosalie, I'm fine being single," I said.

"Funny, that's the same thing Edward says," she said with a smirk.

I just shook my head and went about finishing some things at my desk. I know she means well but I am fine being single. Not many people understand that though. Even though a part of me does miss being with someone, having quiet dinners and talking about our days, and then cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

 _I couldn't help but think back to when I met Edward, we were both at Rosalie's for a barbecue. I was sitting with her as Emmett came over and introduced me to Edward. I smiled up at him and he sat down next to me. We talked about music and books, we seemed to have a lot in common. But I had a boyfriend and I knew that he'd have to have a girlfriend, but it didn't keep me from thinking how gorgeous he was and how easy it was to talk to him. Garrett came back to his seat and kissed my cheek. I felt my face heat up as I looked up at Edward and I introduced him to Garret. He nodded and shook his hand, but then excused himself quickly. I watched him walk away to go stand with a blondish-brown haired woman and I couldn't help be feel a bit jealous at the way he slipped his arm around her waist._

I shook those thoughts from my head as I walked to the children lockers and started to help the children.

We all got the kids in their coats and they got their cards for the bunny and then we walked out into the hallway to go to the bus.

The children were very well behaved in the hallway, I hoped that once we got in the mall that they would be just as well behaved.

I'm glad that for now the talk of Edward is tabled, even though if I had to admit he was quite handsome and I think he was studying to be a doctor or is a doctor.

Once on the bus, I did a headcount and took my seat next to Rosalie as Ben pulled out of the parking lot. It didn't take long to get there and I stood up as he pulled up to the mall.

"Children, I need you to listen, once we exit the bus, I need you to hold a friend's hand as we walk to the mall. Mrs. Angela and Mrs. Rosalie are here to help me. Please listen to them as well as you listen to me," I told them.

"Yes, Ms. Bella," they replied as I stepped off the bus and watched as the scurried off the bus.

Each child came off the bus holding another child's hand, and Rosalie and Angela were with a group of children as I lead them to the mall entrance, once at the door I turned to them and held my two fingers in the air indicating to the that they should be quiet.

"Ms. Bella," Riley said.

"Yes."

"Can we use our library voices?" he asked.

I nodded as I opened the door for them.

The children walked single file into the mall and then I lead them to the center court where the Easter Bunny's house was and we were met by Seth, the photographer.

"Hi Ms. Swan," he said.

"Hello Mr. Clearwater," I said as I held up to fingers and the children looked up at me. "Have a seat on the floor, criss cross applesauce."

"Eric, our regular bunny is out sick. But no worries we have a replacement bunny and everything will go as planned. He's very child friendly and Eric explained to him how things work.

"Wonderful, the children made cards for the bunny," I told him as the children smiled when they saw the bunny walking up to his carrot house.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, putting on the Easter Bunny costume. It wasn't something I always did, I'm just filling in for Eric today, since I knew that Bella was bringing her class to see the bunny. Emmett told me which day she'd be coming to the mall and I offered to take his shift for him. He agreed since I explained about how I wanted to see Bella.

 _I thought back to the first time I met Bella, she looked so beautiful as she sat with Rosalie at the barbecue at their house. I was there with my girlfriend, Jessica. Bella smiled up at me as Emmett introduced us and my god she had a beautiful smile. I sat talking to her about music and other things as Jessica talked with some other friends there. I really wished that I was single, but while we were talking a dark haired guy came over and sat next to Bella and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. I felt jealous that he was that close to her. She blushed a bit as she looked over at me and then introduced me to her boyfriend, Garrett. I nodded and shook his hand and then made some excuse to leave the table._

I finished putting the bunny costume on and straightened the velvet jacket and fixed the bowtie. I thought about how I'm single now and Emmett told me that she was also. Maybe now would be our chance to get together. I know I tell people that I'm fine being single, but not really. I miss having someone to share my life with, sure I have my work and friends but it's not the same. I patted the vest pocket to make sure my little gift for Bella was still in there.

I exited the bathroom and walked to the center court, I waved at the the kids that I passed. I looked towards the bunny house and saw Bella standing next to Seth as the children in her class sat on the floor waiting for me.

I could feel my nerves working as the sweat gathered on my hands and forehead, thank goodness the Easter Bunny doesn't talk. I only have to wave, clap my hands or nod at things said to me and of course have countless pictures taken. I already told Seth that all of the children's pictures will be paid for by me.

I walked up to where they were standing and I waved to the children and they excitedly waved back to me. I moved closer to Bella and waved at her, she smiled back at me. She was still as beautiful as the first day I met her. I patted her arm and the kids giggled. I waved at Rosalie and she just waved back. Rosalie didn't know that it was me, even Emmett didn't know. If I told him, he would've definitely told her and I'm not sure if she would've told Bella or not.

"Okay let's get the fun started," Seth said as he directed me to go sit. I couldn't resist touching Bella's arm again as I went to sit on my carrot bench.

I watched as Seth got his camera ready and then he turned to Bella.

"Ms. Swan, you can get the children ready to see the bunny and have their pictures taken. Mr. Cul.." I had to interrupt him, so I stood up quickly and shook my head and put my finger to my lips as he looked back at Bella, who was just watching with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh.. sorry, Mr. Bunny said he'd be taking care of the cost of the pictures today. He wanted the children to have a souvenir of their visit," he said as I sat back down and ran my glove covered hand through the tufts of fur on my head.

I caught Rosalie's eyes as she watched me.

"Edward!" she mouthed.

I nodded once as she smiled as she looked over at Bella still talking to Seth.

Oh god, she knows now that it's me.

I looked up and watched as Bella turned to her class and spoke to them.

"Okay children, stand up and make one line. I will walk you up to the bunny and then when you exit you will have a seat by Ms. Angela," she said to them.

They nodded and stood up.

Bella walked up with a little girl and stood off to the side as the little girl walked timidly up to me. She handed me a card with a shaky hand. I took it and looked at it. I patted my heart and clapped my hands as the little girl sat next to me.

Seth took the picture and then she hopped down and ran over to the other teacher as Riley hopped up.

"Mr. Bunny, here's my picture. I drew you with a girl bunny. Do you have a wife bunny?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked down sadly.

"No worries, my daddy said that Ms. Bella don't have no one either."

He was definitely Emmett's child. I glanced up at Bella and her cheeks were flaming red. I nodded up at her and clapped.

Riley giggled as I patted his head and Seth took the picture.

After the last child's picture was taken, I motioned for Rosalie to come over and have her picture taken.

She walked over and I pulled her down next to me and leaned in to her, "I know that you know it's me, how do I get Bella to come over here?"

"Just wave her over, Edward," Rosalie replied as Seth took the picture.

Rosalie got up and walked over to the children as I looked over at Bella and waved her over.

She shook her head no at me.

"Ms. Bella, go sit on the bunny's lap," the kids said softly to her.

"No, I don't think so. I'm good," she told them.

"But Ms. Bella," they whined and pouted at her.

I stood up and knelt down, and clasped my hands together as I looked up at her.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said finally as I got up and sat back down.

She walked over to me and I pulled her down into my lap and I wrapped my arm around her waist as I held her close to me.

Seth took the picture as I leaned into to her.

"Bella," I said softly and she turned her face to me as I reached my hand in my pocket and held out a purple easter egg to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I was shocked when he said my name and held out a easter egg to me. I took it from his hand and motioned for me to open it.

My hands trembled a bit as I opened the egg and I pulled out a slip of paper, reading the words, ' _Will you go out with me? Edward.'_

I looked up at the bunny and asked him if he was Edward.

"Yes, it's me," he said.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," I said with a smile.

He clapped his hands and all the children giggled as the bunny wrapped his arms around me.

"I'd ask for your number but I can't write it down with these gloves on, I'm sure I can get it from Emmett or Rosalie," he said as he pulled back from me.

"Or you could give me your number and I can call your phone and then you'd have it."

"That's a good idea," he said as I took out my phone and he rattled off his number.

"Okay, got it," I said as I dialed the number and letting it ring. "You should have my number now. But I better go the children are probably getting hungry and restless. Thank you for paying for the pictures for the children."

"It was no problem, Bella," he said as Seth handed me the envelopes with the kids pictures in it. I nodded as I took them from him and then turned to leave.

"I'll call you later," Edward said.

"Okay," I said walking away.

I helped wrangle the kids into a straight line and then lead them back down the hallway out to the bus. The children did exceptionally well, and I'd have a little treat for them before the day was over.

Once we were all on the bus and I did my headcount, Rosalie sat next to me and smiled at me.

"Did you know the bunny was Edward?" I asked her.

"No, not at first," she said.

"Explain that."

"You remember when the photographer was talking to you and he started to say something about Mr. Cul, and then the bunny interrupted him and then he went and sat back down and he ran his hands through his hair, just like Edward always does. That's when I knew it was him," she said with a smirk.

I nodded, I was glad that she didn't know it was him from the get go.

"Bella, I would've told you if I knew it was him. But I didn't until that moment."

"It was just weird how you were talking about him today and then he turned out to be the bunny," I said.

"True, but life is weird that way."

"I guess."

"What did he give you?" she asked.

"He gave me a purple easter egg."

"What was in it?"

"A n...note," I stuttered out as her blue eyes bore into mine.

"What did the note say? You can't just not tell me what it said."

I took the note and handed it to her.

She read it and smiled over at me, "You told him yes, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," I said as the bus pulled up to the school and I stood up and lead the kids off the bus.

Once back in the classroom, Rosalie said her goodbyes and I settled the children down so that we could have lunch and then work on our afternoon pages.

The day went exceptionally well and the children were really very good at the mall. I made sure that each child had their picture with the Easter Bunny in their backpacks with a note to the parents.

After the final bell rang and all the children were gone, Angela and I cleaned up the room and then walked to our cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. I'll bring the little goody bags for the children," Angela said as Ben walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

I smiled at them as I said a quick goodbye. I drove home thinking about how sweet Angela and Ben were with each other, and maybe someday I'll have that in my life.

I couldn't help but smile that was still on my face as I walked into my house. I was quite tired of being alone, but still apprehensive about letting down my walls.

I made a quick dinner as I sat down to make little baskets for each child. Angela was bringing little good bags for them and I had filled some plastic eggs with jelly beans to go in their baskets. They will end up getting so much candy from the party. The parents were very generous in what they sent in for holiday parties.

I was just finishing my last basket when my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the screen and smiled seeing Edward's name displayed.

"Hello," I said as I answered it.

" _H...hello, Bella,"_ he said.

"Edward, how are you?"

" _I'm good. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."_

"Nope, I'm just finishing up the children's Easter baskets for their party tomorrow. How was the rest of your day?" I asked.

" _It went okay. After I finished my bunny duty, I had to go into my office for a few consultations."_

"How did they go? You work in pediatrics right?"

" _Yes I do, it's so rewarding to work with children," he said and I could tell he was smiling._

"It is, I love teaching them. Even though they are in kindergarten they are so ready to learn," I said as I got a bit more comfortable on my couch.

" _They are, you do wonderful with them from what I saw today. You had their attention and they were really well behaved. We had another class come a bit later and they were very unruly and the teacher looked frazzled."_

"You didn't have a special egg for her too, did you?" I teased.

" _Of course not, that was just for you. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Friday evening. I know it's kind of last minute and you may already have plans, but if not I'd really like to take you out?"_

"Edward, I'd love to go out with you on Friday."

" _Great, I can't wait to see you. I get off work at four, and I could pick you up about six. If that is okay?"_

"Sure, that sounds great. Do you have a plan for our date? I'm just curious as to what I should wear."

" _I do. Um.. I'd rather keep a surprise but you could wear anything, and maybe flats since we'll be walking a bit," he said quietly._

"Okay, that sounds good. I look forward to seeing you on Friday."

" _Me too. Thank you for accepting my date."_

"Thank you for asking me. Rosalie and Emmett have been talking about you a bit lately," I admitted.

" _Good things, I hope?"_

"Definitely."

" _Good. They talked about you a few times recently."_

"Really, good things?" I asked. With Emmett involved you never know what will come out of his mouth.

" _Yes, very good things,"_ he said with a soft laugh.

"I'm glad. You never know with Emmett."

" _Very true."_

I couldn't help but yawn, it's been a very long day.

" _I'm sorry, I know it's getting late. I should let you go and I'll see you on Friday,"_ he said.

"Okay, I really enjoyed talking to you and I look forward to our date. I can text you my address tomorrow."

" _Sounds good. Night Bella."_

"Goodnight, Edward."

" _Bye,"_ he said before hanging up.

I smiled as I laid my phone down. I hope this date goes well, usually I freeze up on dates and rarely get asked out again. I hope it is different with Edward.

I checked to make sure the door was locked and then I headed up to my bedroom. I always enjoyed the children's holiday parties, they had a lot of fun and we did many activities for them.

We planned a little egg hunt for them and of course giving out their little baskets before they went home.

I got ready for bed and then climbed into bed. It wouldn't take me long to fall asleep tonight.

The day seemed to go well and I was happy to be done with school for a week. It will give me time to get things done and of course my date with Edward tomorrow night.

I was nervous but I think it will go good. We seem to click, at least on the phone.

I puttered around my house on Friday and then I picked out my outfit for my date. I texted him my address, but he called back to let me know he got it and we ended up talking for about an hour while he was on his lunch break. I decided that I would wear a skirt and my blue shirt that I would wear a black jacket with and a pair of black flats.

As I got out of the shower, I heard the doorbell ring and I looked at the clock to see that it was too early for Edward to be there so I threw on my robe and went to see who it was. I opened the door to see Rosalie standing there. At least it wasn't Alice. Rosalie I could handle, she wasn't as bad as Alice.

"Hey, I thought I'd come and help you get ready," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I just got out of the shower and I already picked out my outfit."

"Awesome, I'll help you with your hair or just calm your nerves," she said with a laugh. "Edward is at my house, he's a bit nervous too."

"I'm not nervous," I told her as I turned to walk upstairs.

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not, really. Just a wee bit."

"I know you are, but I know that you and Edward will be perfect together. You have a lot in common and both have been crushing on each other for a bit. Don't tell him I said that though."

"You didn't tell him that I thought he was gorgeous, did you?"

"Of course not, Bella."

I nodded as I sat down in front of the vanity and she picked up my hairbrush.

"I was thinking of putting some curls in, what do you think? I asked as she brushed through my hair.

"That will work but I'll work my magic on it and I'm sure you'll love it. I know Edward will love it."

I smiled up at her in the mirror as she did my hair, she parted it and then added some curls to one side and then she slipped in a headband.

"Perfect," she exclaimed as she put the brush down.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, "It looks great, thank you. Better than just my normal everyday style."

She nodded as she went to grab my clothes on the bed, "This outfit you chose is perfect, Bella."

"You think so?"

"I do. The blue will look amazing against your skin and I'll help with your makeup too," she said as she handed me the clothes.

"Okay, I'll go slip into these. I'll be right back," I said as I went into the bathroom.

I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror, I hope that these nerves disappear soon.

Once I finished, I walked back into my bedroom and let Rosalie work her magic on my makeup.

I sat down and she started applying the various products that she laid out. I know that I could do it myself but she wanted to help me.

"I can't wait to hear where he's taking you. He hasn't even told Emmett. He said he wanted it to be a surprise and he knows that Emmett would tell me and I'd probably tell you," she said as she was putting on some eyeshadow.

"True, you would tell me. I think I like it this way, the element of surprise," I said.

"You hate surprises though."

"Normally I do, but it seems really romantic that he wanted to plan everything and not let me know where we are going. I just asked him what I should wear so I'd have some clue about how to dress."

"You two are too cute. I know this is going to work out." She finished my face and I looked in the mirror and smiled at her.

"Thank you, it looks great."

"You look great all the time," she said as I got up and gave her a quick hug as her phone chimed. She looked down at it and smiled. "He just left my house."

"Oh my word," I said as I rushed to grab my shoes and my jacket and my small purse, suddenly very nervous.

"Calm down, Bella. It will be fine. You said it yourself you got along well on the phone. It will be just like that but you can see each other."

I nodded as I slipped my shoes on and we went downstairs.

"Call me later and let me know how everything goes. Smile, you look amazing and it will be fine," she said as she hugged me quickly and left.

I took a deep breath as waited for Edward to arrive.

It wasn't long before I heard a car pull up and then a car door open and shut. I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears as I waited for him to knock on the door.

I walked slowly to the door and opened it. I looked up into his eyes as he smiled at me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"H...hi," he said looking at me.

"Come in," I said as I moved a bit so that he could come in.

He came in and I could tell he was nervous as he held a small box in his hand.

"U...um this is for you," he said as he thrusted the box into my hands.

I took it and opened it, and I gasped as I looked inside.

There nestled in the foam was a small faberge egg. It was a in a design of a carousel. I had told him that I loved them during one of our conversations. But this was too much.

"Edward, it's so beautiful, but it's too much. I can't accept this," I said looking up at him.

"I want you to have it. It's from my collection that my grandmother gave me, because I loved looking at them as a child, and I remember that you told me that you loved carousels. Please keep it, I want you to have it," he said as he took my hands in his.

"But it's only our first date, what if we don't work out?" I asked looking up into his emerald green eyes.

"We will, Bella, and if we don't I still want you to have it."

"Okay, thank you. I'll treasure it," I said as I walked over to the mantle and made space for it. "There now everyone will see it. It's very beautiful and so thoughtful that you remembered that I liked carousels."

"I remember everything about our conversations. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, let me grab my jacket."

I picked it up and he took it from my hand and held it open as I stepped into it.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Your welcome. You look beautiful tonight," he said as he opened the door and I stepped outside as he closed it and made sure it locked, then he slipped his arm around my waist and lead me to his car.

He opened the door and I got in, buckling the seatbelt and then he shut the door and walked quickly to his door and slipped inside.

"I hope that you will like where I'm taking you. I thought it would unique first date. I didn't want to do the traditional first date of dinner and a movie, so I chose the Chihuly Garden and Glass and then dinner at Palisade Restaurant. If that's okay?" he rambled.

"That sounds wonderful, I've never been to either of those places. I've seen the Garden and Glass museum when I visited the Space Needle but never went in."

"Awesome, it's really pretty and I think you'll enjoy it," he said with a smile as he started car.

I smiled back at him. He seemed nervous, like me.

As he drove, I was a bit quiet not sure if he liked talking while driving.

"How was your day at work?" I asked softly as I looked over at him.

"It wasn't too bad, I only had a few appointments today. How was your day?"

"It was good, I got caught up on a bit of stuff and then made a few lists for things I want to accomplish on the break," I said.

"What kind of things?"

"The typical things, cleaning and organizing stuff, going to the doctor."

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Well, it's ah." I stuttered, my face breaking out in flames. "Just my um...normal visit to the female doctor. Everything's fine."

He nodded, as I sat quietly and looked out the window, feeling quite embarrassed.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up, "Emmett couldn't stop talking about you today. He told me how nice and sweet you were and that if I hurt you in any way that he'd kick my ass, brother or not."

I couldn't help but laugh and he laughed also. Every trace of embarrassment went away, and we smiled at each other.

"That's Emmett, he was always protective of me. It was like having a big brother that I never had."

"He's good like that, but I'd never hurt you," he said as he moved his hand to cover mine. It was such a sweet gesture that I turned my hand over and intertwined our fingers and he smiled as pulled into the parking lot.

His hand felt nice against mine and I didn't like when he untangled our fingers to get out of the car. He came over and opened the door for me, and he offered his hand to me to help me out.

I took his hand and to my surprise he wrapped his fingers through mine and we walked to the museum hand in hand.

He paid for our tickets and then we walked around the outside, looking at the gardens. He stopped and took various pictures of things and of me, he pulled us in front of an enormous glass tree adorned with various colors of blue and green and he took a selfie of us.

"I'll send you copies of all the pictures," he said as he lead us inside.

I nodded at him.

I was astonished at how beautiful it really was and the views of the Space Needle were phenomenal.

"This is really beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here," I told him as he lead me down the hall to the greenhouse where yellow, red and orange flowers were suspended from floor to ceiling.

He walked up to an older gentleman and asked him to take our picture and he agreed as Edward gave him his phone.

He pulled me close to him and leaned his head close to mine and we both smiled. He gently had his hand on my side and I could feel the heat of his body against me.

We pulled away from each other as the man brought his phone back to him.

"I hope you don't mind I took several pictures of you two. You make a lovely couple. Are you celebrating an event?" He asked.

"No, this is actually our first date," Edward said.

"I wouldn't have known that, you two seem so in sync with each other and exude happiness," he told us. "Never let her go, son. Life is too short to spend alone. Have a wonderful evening."

"We will, sir. Thank you," Edward said with a smile.

After that we walked around a bit more, until we saw everything. As we left the museum Edward put his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

"I hope this is okay? If you're not comfortable I can just hold your hand."

"No, it's fine. I feel comfortable with you," I said softly as we reached the car.

He opened the door for me and I got in and then he shut the door and went over to his side to get in.

"I hope that you'll like the restaurant. My brother said it's very good, but he says that about every restaurant," he said as he started the car.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Yeah, as long as the restaurant has food it's good for Emmett," I said with a laugh.

He laughed also as he drove the short distance to the restaurant.

He found a parking spot and then got out of the car. He rushed over to open my door before I could do it. I definitely wasn't used to this, my other dates never opened doors or held them open so that I could walk in first. Edward was definitely a gentleman.

He put his arm around my waist as we walked into the restaurant. He told the hostess his name and we were seated immediately at a table by the windows.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he held out my chair for me.

"It's perfect. I love the view," I said with a smile.

"Your waiter will be right over," the hostess said as she walked away.

After a few minutes a man came over with some menus and asked if we'd like anything to drink.

"I'll have some water," I said softly.

"I... I'll have the same for now," he said as he picked up his menu.

We both looked at our menus and I glanced over at him, he looked a bit uncomfortable. Maybe this date wasn't such a great idea.

The waiter came back with our waters and asked if we were ready to order.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Um.. I'll have the Herb marinated grilled sirloin steak," I said quickly as I laid my menu down.

"Sir?" the waiter asked.

"I... I'll have the Herb crusted prime rib and a bottle of cabernet sauvignon," he said as he handed the menu to the waiter and he walked away.

I picked up my water and took a sip as he looked over at me.

"I'm so nervous," he admitted as he picked up his water. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm nervous too. I felt that...Maybe you didn't want to be here with me, like I was boring or something."

"No Bella, it's me. I'm just nervous, you're so beautiful and I feel like I don't that...I'm not in your league and I don't want to mess up."

I reached over without thinking and took his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're so in my league, not that I have one. You are handsome and so nice, you go out of your way to open the car door for me, and you hold the door open for me. No guy I ever went out with has done that. You definitely know how to treat a date. I hope that this will be the first of many dates."

"I hope so too, Bella," he said as our food was delivered and the waiter poured our wine.

I smiled over at him as we reluctantly let go of each others hand.

"I hope everything is to your liking," the waiter said as he turned and walked away.

Edward picked up his wine glass and took a small sip, and I did the same.

We started eating and the conversation seemed to flow well. We talked about work, and things that we liked.

"Do you have any plans for Easter?" he asked.

"No, I usually just go to church and then make something for dinner," I said nonchalantly.

"W... would you like to come to church with me and then to Easter lunch at my parents house? Rosalie and Emmett will be there also."

"Um... wouldn't it be weird for me to go with you to your parents house? I mean this is only our first date."

"I don't think it would, I want to spend time with you and I know my parents will love you."

"Okay, I'll come with you. Would you like me to bring anything?" I asked.

"You don't have to, but I'm sure anything you bring will be fine," he said as he took my hand in his. "How's your dinner?"

"Delicious. Yours?"

"Very good. Do you want to get dessert afterward?"

"Um.. sure, if you do," I said with a smile.

"I think so, they have some awesome desserts."

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. I felt at ease with him, like I could truly be myself with him.

"Would you be interested in our dessert menu?" the waiter asked as we finished eating.

"Yes," Edward replied as he laid them on the table.

We picked them up and looked over them.

"Anything look good to you?" he asked me.

"I think the White Chocolate Cheesecake looks good," I said with a smile. "What about you?"

"I thought that the Trio of Creme Brulee sounded good."

"Mmm... it does. We could share if you'd like?" I suggested.

"We can," he said as the waiter came back and he told them our order.

It wasn't long before our desserts were delivered and we started to eat them. Edward seemed to be enjoying his creme brulee and the cheesecake was divine.

"Would you like a taste, Bella?" he asked holding out a spoonful to me.

"Sure," I replied leaning over a bit so that I could take the bite from the spoon.

"Mmm... so good," I said softly. "Would you like to try mine?"

He nodded as I scooped up a bite on my fork and held it out to him. I was fascinated by the way his lips closed around the fork and how gorgeous he looked as his eyes stayed locked on mine.

"Delicious," he said with a smile, his eyes never leaving mine.

We continued eating and talking, and sharing bites of our desserts with each other. The waiter brought over our check and Edward slipped his credit card inside as we finished eating.

"Thank you for sharing with me," I told him.

"You're welcome, I loved your cheesecake also. So delicious."

I smiled over at him as I excused myself to go to the ladies room. I walked quickly to the restroom and looked in the mirror and fixed my lip gloss as I checked my phone. I had a text from Rosalie asking how things were going. I replied back that things were fine and asked her if I should invite him in for coffee or not.

It didn't take her long to respond with a hell yes. Which I know she picked up from Emmett, that was his typical response to most things.

I smiled as I slipped my phone back in my purse and headed back to Edward.

He stood up as I approached the table and helped me with my jacket before taking my hand and leading me out of the restaurant.

"I had a wonderful time, Bella," he said as he held me close to his side once we were outside. It was a bit chillier than earlier.

"I did too."

We walked to his car and helped me inside again before getting in and driving back to my place. We talked all the way to my house, about things and dinner on Sunday. He assured me that his parents wouldn't mind and would be excited to meet me. He promised that he'd try to keep Emmett reigned in and I had to laugh because that would be a feat.

"No worries about Emmett, I know he's a force to reckoned with. I'm used to him," I said with a laugh.

He smiled as I did.

It didn't take us long to pull into my driveway and he hopped out of the car and came over to my door. He helped me out and put his arm around me as we walked up to the door.

He stopped as I got my key out and unlocked the door.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure," he said with a smile as I opened the door, and went inside with him following me.

"Have a seat, the restroom is right down that hall," I said as I sat my purse and jacket down on the chair and headed into the kitchen.

I made some coffee and put the cups on a tray along with some cream and sugar. It didn't take long for the pot to brew and I poured it into the cups and then walked slowly out to the living room to see Edward sitting on the couch.

"Sorry it took a bit," I said as I sat the tray down.

"No problem. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. Cream or sugar?" I asked.

"Both please," he said as I picked up the creamer and poured a bit into it.

"I'll let you put how much sugar you'd like, since I don't want to make it too sweet."

He smiled over at me as he picked up the spoon for the sugar and added two spoons and then took a sip, "Perfect."

I felt nervous as I made my cup of coffee. It wasn't like I was a teenager and I knew how to be with a man, but this was still our first date.

"What made you want to be a doctor?" I asked as I settled back against the couch.

"I've always wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps and be a doctor, but I knew I didn't want to be a surgeon, so when I did my rotations at the hospital I found that I really liked working with the children so I decided to go into pediatrics."

"That's awesome."

"What made you want to be a teacher?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've always liked being around children and I worked at a daycare center during the summers, and then when I graduated I decided that I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. It's a very rewarding job."

"It is, and like I said on the phone you do wonderful with them. Do you ever think about having your own kids?"

"Um... maybe someday. You?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I find the right woman," he said softly as he lifted his hand up and pushed the curl back behind my ear. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You did, but it's nice to hear," I said as we both moved in closer to each other.

"I'll make sure to tell you it every day," he said as he brushed his lips over mine gently.

I moved my hands to the back of his hair as his lips moved against mine, I pulled back slightly to breathe before I pulled his face back to mine, laying back against the arm of the couch.

His body covered mine as I felt his hand brush through my hair. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Bella," he murmured as he pulled away from my lips and kissed down my neck.

"Hmm... " I said as pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him deeply. This was so unlike me, and what will he think of me. I slowed us down and pulled back from him. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not like this."

"Me either, baby. I've never felt anything like this before. It feels like we were meant to be together. Do you feel it too?"

"I do," I said as I pushed his hair out of his eyes.

He sat up and pulled me up beside him, "I should go home. I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about Sunday. I'm sure my mom will be thrilled that I'm bringing someone to dinner and if you want to bring something you can, but know that it's not necessary."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door and I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow," I said as we stood up and walked to the door.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips again.

"I'll see you later," he said as he brushed his lips over mine again before he turned and went out the door as I watched him walk to his car.

I couldn't help but smile at him as he got in his car.

I waved as he pulled out of the driveway and he waved back before heading down the street.

I shut the door and locked it before I took the tray back to the kitchen and then turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

I got ready for bed and then I called Rosalie. It didn't take her long to pick up.

" _Hey, how did the date go?"_ she asked.

"It went very well. He took me to the Chihuly Garden and Glass, and then we had dinner at the Palisade Restaurant."

" _Awesome. He did good then?"_

"Yes, it was an amazing first date."

" _Is there going to be a second date?"_ she asked.

"Yes, I guess. We are going to church together on Easter and then he's bringing to his parents house for dinner."

" _Ooh, this is huge. Edward has never brought a girl to his parents house for a holiday dinner. You are definitely a keeper."_

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

" _I'm so excited, I get to see you on Sunday. Are you nervous?"_

"Of course, I want to make a good impression on them."

" _You'll do great. You met them at my barbecue when you met Edward."_

"True, but that was as different. I was comfortable at your house and I wasn't dating Edward then."

" _You will have nothing to worry about. Esme will love you, since Emmett has always praised you and told his mom what a great friend you been to both of us, and I have no doubt Edward will tell his mom about your awesomeness. She'll love you and Carlisle will too. Trust me."_

"Okay, I will. I hope it goes well."

" _It will. So did he kiss you?"_

"Rosalie! That is none of your concern."

" _He did, didn't he?" she asked._

"Yes, he did. Are you happy now?"

" _Of course. I better go, I'll see you Sunday morning. Bye."_

"Bye, see ya then."

I hung up the phone and set my alarm, and then I snuggled into my pillows as my phone chimed with a text message.

I picked it up and looked at it. The message was from Edward.

" _Sleep well, baby. I can't wait to see you again. -E."_

I sent him a quick message, telling him to sleep well also and that I'm looking forward to seeing him again.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I woke up Saturday morning feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. I put in a load of laundry and then decided that I would make a small bunny cake to that to Edward's parents house. You could never have too many desserts on Easter, and I'm sure Emmett and Riley will enjoy the cake. I loved to bake, and holiday's were my favorite time to make things.

I didn't have any other plans for the day, just finish stuff up around the house and pick out my clothes for church tomorrow. I'm glad I picked up a new Easter dress while I was out with Alice a few weeks ago. Even though she is a crazy shopper, she can be helpful in finding good bargains.

The dress that I have has a yellow skirt, with a white tank top, and a light blue jacket. It was springy and very modest. I have some cute open toed heels and a pearly white necklace. I'm sure it will look very nice.

Once the cake was done baking, I let it cool before I made them into a bunny shape. I was an easy cake to make, but it took time and most people didn't like to take the time to make something like a cake.

While I was decorating it, my phone rang and I reached over to get it.

"Hello," I said.

" _Hey Bella, how is your day going?"_

"It's going good, Edward. How's yours?" I replied.

" _It's going good. Just catching up on something things at my house. You?"_ he asked.

"Same here, but I'm nearly finished making a cake to bring to your parents house."

" _They will love that, my dad is a big cake lover and well, you know about Emmett's eating habits,"_ he said with a laugh.

"That I do."

" _I was wondering, would you like to go to breakfast before church?"_

"Um.. would you be opposed to having breakfast here, instead? I could make us something light."

" _That sounds good, as long as it isn't any trouble for you,"_ he said.

"It's not. Do you have any allergies to anything?" I asked.

" _No, I'm not allergic to anything."_

"Good, I was thinking of making a quiche and having some strawberries to go with it. Is that okay? or would you rather have something else?"

" _No, that sounds great. As long as it isn't too much trouble for you."_

"It's not, I usually make a quiche for Easter anyway. I love to cook, it's very therapeutic."

" _It is. I like to cook, but sadly I'm not that great at it. I'm more of your basic cook kind of guy,"_ he said with a laugh.

I loved hearing him laugh.

"That's better than Emmett."

" _True, if he didn't have Rosalie I don't think he'd survive except on take-out and my mom's cooking. I can definitely cook for you and not just take you out to eat."_

I smiled to myself as I listened to him. He obviously think we'll be together for more than just a date or two.

"That sounds nice."

" _It does, I haven't cooked for someone in a long time. What time would you like me to come over in the morning?"_

"Um.. eight or eight-thirty," I replied.

" _Sounds good. Do you need me to bring anything?"_

"Nope, I have everything."

" _Great, I'll see you then. I hope that rest of your day goes good.'_

"Yours too. See you tomorrow. Bye."

" _Bye baby,"_ he said as he hung up the phone.

The rest of my day was spent finishing the laundry and running out the store to make sure that I had all the ingredients for the quiche. I was nervous about cooking for him. Most of the time it didn't bother me to cook for someone, but with Edward it was different. He was a guy for one, and two I didn't want him to think I was a lousy cook.

I stopped at Kentucky Fried Chicken on my way home and grabbed dinner for me.

Once at home, I put my groceries away and sat down to eat. It has been a pretty relaxing day and I would go to bed fairly early so I could get up earlier and have everything ready when Edward arrived at eight or eight-thirty.

I took a shower before climbing into my bed and reading for a bit before I snuggled into my blankets and fell fast asleep.

I woke up and got out of bed as I went downstairs to start the coffee, and prepare the quiche. I cut up the strawberries and put them into two bowls.

I put the quiche in before going upstairs to get dressed.

It didn't take me long to get ready as I already showered last night, and had my clothes picked out.

As I finished my hair, I heard the timer go off for the quiche and I went downstairs and promptly took it out of the oven.

It wasn't too much longer that I heard a soft knock at my door.

I went to open it and smiled as I saw Edward standing holding some lilies in his hand.

"Wow.. you look beautiful," he said as he extended the lilies to me.

"Thank you," I said softly as I took the flowers, bringing them up to my knows to smell them. "These are lovely."

"Your welcome," he said as he leaned in and kissed me softly. "It smells great in here."

I nodded as I told him to have a seat as I got the quiche out of the oven and cut us both a piece. I brought both plates over to the table and turned to get the bowls of strawberries.

"What would you like to drink? I have coffee, tea, milk or juice."

"Coffee is fine, baby," he said as he picked up his fork.

I got him a cup of coffee and I poured myself some juice.

"Thank you," he said as I sat down and we started eating.

"Your welcome."

I could feel my nerves kicking up, this was a huge deal for Edward to bring someone home to Easter dinner.

"You okay?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous about meeting your parents."

"It'll be fine, they said they remembered you from the barbecue at Emmett's, beside I told them all about you and how awesome you are," he said with a smirk.

"Good things I hope," I said.

"Definitely. They will adore you as much as I do. Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

"No, you didn't."

"You look beautiful, baby," he said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up. I so hated that blush.

He just smiled at me as we finished eating and then he cleared away our plates, stacking them into the dishwasher for me.

I grabbed the cake and we walked into the living room and then he took the cake from me and took my other hand in his as I picked up my purse and we went out the door.

He checked to make sure it was locked before leading me to his car. He opened the door and helped me inside as he put the cake in the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I headed towards the church and I could see that Bella was very nervous, so I reached my hand over and took her hand in mine.

"It'll be fine, trust me."

She nodded and smiled slightly.

I know my family can be a bit overbearing at times, especially my mom. But she assured me that she will be on her best behavior. I told her that Bella is very important to me. Bella already knew Emmett, and she's used to his antics. My dad was just my dad, calm, collected and doctorly.

We pulled up to the church and I got out and came to help her out. She looked beautiful in her pale yellow shirt and green jacket. We complimented each other, I chose to wear a light blue button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. I carried my jacket but wasn't' planning on putting it on.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we approached my family waiting eagerly on the steps.

I could see Bella visibly tense up the closer we got to them.

"It'll be fine," I repeated to her again as we stepped up next to them.

"Hi Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan," I said with a proud smile.

"Hello dear," my mother said. "It's lovely to meet you again."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she said quietly.

"None of that, we are just Carlisle and Esme," my dad said with a genuine smile and I could see Bella relax.

"Hey bro, glad you and Bells hooked up," Emmett bellowed as Rosalie shook her head.

"Emmett, we haven't hooked up, it's called dating," I said as my parents started to walk inside as we followed them.

Church service was nice and I held Bella's hand throughout the service as I could feel the stares of the other parishioners on us. Most of them knew that it wasn't an everyday thing for me to bring a date to church.

Once the service was over, we stood up and left the church as others were congregating outside. I held Bella's hand as we walked by them.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" I asked her once we were in the car.

"No, your parents are nice."

"They are and I told you they'd like you."

"You did," she said with a genuine smile.

The drive to my parents house didn't take long and I pulled up behind Emmett's car in the driveway as we all got out.

"Hey Edward, Bella, I'm sorry about my comment about hooking up. It was rude and not appropriate," Emmett said, his voice quieter than normal.

"Thank you for apologizing," I said as I got Bella's cake out of the backseat.

"Did you make me a cake, Bells?" He asked.

"Not just for you, but yes I did."

"Oh Edward, you are in for a real treat Bella's cakes are the bomb. She makes her own frosting and I promise you once you taste it you will be on your knees begging her to marry you."

"Emmett, shut it," Bella said as she took my hand and we walked towards the house.

"What? You know I'm right, Bella," he bellowed from behind us.

I opened the door and held it open for Bella as she walked into the foyer.

"Welcome to our home, Bella," my mom said as she hugged her.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I made a cake, I hope you don't mind."

"Cake? Did I hear the word cake?" My dad said coming around the corner.

"Yes dear, Bella made one for dessert."

"Oh Edward, you must marry this one. She bakes cakes, that's more than I can say for that dreadful Jessica you dated. She couldn't even boil water."

"You got that right, Dad," Emmett said as Bella giggled. "I told him outside once he tastes Bella's cake he'll be begging her to marry him."

"Boys, enough. You're going to frighten the girl away from us with all your antics. Emmett, go help your son get cleaned up for lunch. Rosalie, go along with Emmett and keep him in line. Edward, go and put the cake in the dining room and show Bella around," my mom said as she shooed us all away.

"Carlisle, I am disappointed in your behavior. Bella is a wonderful girl and I want to see Edward happy," we heard my mom say as I led Bella upstairs to show her the house.

"Your family is entertaining," she said with a quiet laugh.

"Or embarrassing," I quipped.

"Aren't most families that way?"

"I suppose so."

I showed her the house, ending up in my old bedroom.

"This is my old room," I said opening the door.

She stepped inside and looked around, "Nice. Have you had many girls up here?"

"No, you are actually the first girl I brought in here."

"That's cool," she said as she sat on the bed. "Is there anything I should expect at the table?"

"Um... probably more of the same, and I'm sure Emmett may get smacked by Rosalie for teaching Riley something inappropriate. But I'm sure you're used to his antics, his father is Emmett after all."

"Yeah," she said with a wink as she patted the bed. "Come sit next to me."

I sat down next to her, it seemed weird to have her in my old room sitting on my bed within the room where I had all my teenage fantasies.

She ran her fingers up my arm as she leaned in close to me, "So tell me what were you like as a teenager?"

"I was your average geeky teen, I liked reading and music and just stuff."

"Hmm... so no dreams of hot girls?"

"Um... yeah, but nothing compares to the vision of loveliness that is before my eyes today," I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her succulent lips as I laid us back on my bed.

Her hands moved to my hair as I slid my hand up her thigh, hitching it over my leg as our kiss intensified.

I moved my lips from her lips down to her ear and then kissing down her neck, "Edward," she breathed out as I made my way back to her lips. Her body felt perfect against mine as we moved with each other.

I moved my hand back down her thigh and touched behind her knee, making her rub up against me as I kissed her deeply. I heard her moan into my mouth as I heard feet running down the stairs yelling something.

I didn't hear all that he was saying, but I did catch, Uncle Edward and Bella and making a baby.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked her as we pulled apart.

"No, I didn't I was pretty wrapped up in that kiss. You?" She asked as she sat up and straightened her dress.''

"I thought I heard Riley saying something about Uncle Edward and Bella and a baby, but I didn't catch it all."

"Oh no. Riley has been going around the class saying he knows how babies are made.

He told the kids that Mom and Daddy go in their room and lay on the bed and kiss. This is called SXE," she said as I helped her stand up.

"This sounds like Emmett's doing," I said holding my hand out to her once she smoothed down her hair.

I can't say that I regretted making out with her on my bed, but I hope that this doesn't embarrass her or make her run from me.

We walked slowly down the stairs and I could hear my mom asking Riley to slow down and tell her what he's yelling about.

As we rounded the corner to the dining room, we heard Riley talking.

"I'm going to have a baby cousin. I just saw Uncle Edward and Bella making a baby in his room, he hand his hand behind her knee and they were kissing. Daddy told me that's how you make babies when you kiss on a bed," he said as he looked up at us.

Riley ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my legs, "I will be the bestest cousin ever."

Bella knelt down to his level and smiled at him, " Your father didn't tell you the most important part, in order for a boy and a girl to make a baby the must be in love and married."

"Don't you love my Uncle Edward? He's the best, he doesn't hog the bed like my daddy does. My mom always complains that she doesn't have any room on the bed."

I watched as my mom walked over to Emmett and smacked him on the back of the head, telling him this is his fault and then she walked over to my dad, who had a smirk on his face and smacked him too.

"Emmett, this is your child and I don't want to know what you told him about the birds and the bees."

"Mom, that was my birds and bees talk," he said rubbing his head.

"For future talks, please leave them to Rosalie. God, you are going to run this poor girl off from all your outrageous behavior," she said as she looked over at Bella.

I looked down at Bella as she stood up. I was so afraid that she'd be heading for the door.

"Ms. Bella, you didn't answer my question," Riley said looking up at her with his blue eyes shining. "Do you love my Uncle Edward?"

"I like him very much," she said as she squeezed my hand.

"Great, everything is good now. Can we eat?" Rosalie asked.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Welcome to the holidays at the Cullen's, baby," I said as I helped her to a chair.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to many more holidays together," I said as I held her hand in mine as the food was passed around the table.

"Me too," she said softly.

I couldn't wait to see where our path would take us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

It's been a nearly year since I started dating Edward and it has been one of the best years I've ever had. I used to think that I liked being single, but after being with Edward I've changed my mind. I spend more time at his house than my own, and we've talked about moving in together. But I've been reluctant to take that step. Rosalie said that I should just move in with him, since I'm there most of the time. I know she's right, but I'm just afraid of taking that step.

I was sitting up in his bed as I looked over my lesson plans for the week. The children were looking forward to going to the mall to see the Easter Bunny. I couldn't help but smile over at the picture on the dresser of me and bunny Edward. He kept a copy of our picture for himself. He said he loved that picture and that it was as special as our picture from our first date at the Chihuly Gardens.

There have been many wonderful dates and fun days of just being ourselves. Edward liked to do simple things, going grocery shopping together, walking through Pike Place Market and just being together.

I glanced at the clock and it read nine-thirty. I hoped that I'd be awake when he got home. He had an emergency with one of his patients and said he'd be here as soon as he could. I loved his dedication to his job and his patients. It was rare that he was later than seven, and he had his weekends free, except on occasions like tonight.

I didn't mind, I knew how he was about his career. We were both content being single but fate had other plans. I laid down my lesson plans and ran my fingers over my bracelet he gave me for Valentines day. Each charm represented our journey together.

The first charm was an egg signifying him asking me out and the gift he gave me when we went on our first date. The second charm was a hibiscus flower, one of my favorites from our first date at the gardens. The third charm was a emerald green heart, it matches the one that I wear on a necklace. He gave me the necklace when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I remember that night well, he was very fidgety at dinner and I thought for sure he was going to break up with me.

 _I thought back to that night. He came to my house and he appeared to be very nervous. We were going to a little restaurant not far from my house since it was a school night. He did all the normal things, opening the door for me and holding my hand as he drove. But he was more fidgety than normal, kind of like our first date. "Edward, is there something wrong?" I asked as he drove._

" _Nope, everything is fine."_

 _I nodded, trusting that he'd never lie to me._

 _We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and he helped me out of the car, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked. I loved being close to him._

 _As we waited to be seated we chatted about our day and he laughed as I told him about Riley's antics._

" _He's definitely Emmett's son," he said as his fingers brushed against my sides. I loved that feeling. It made my insides tingle and I couldn't help but smile up at him._

 _He returned my smile and then we were seated._

 _We both looked over the menu and decided what to get. Once the waitress came and took our order, Edward turned to me._

" _Baby, we need to talk," he said softly._

 _I got nervous and figured this was where he was going to end our relationship._

" _What's wrong?" I asked._

" _Nothing, everything is perfect," he said reaching into his jacket. "I've been thinking a lot about us and Emmett pointed out that we have been dating for awhile but I've never officially asked you to be my girlfriend. He said that girls like to be asked officially and not just assume that we are a couple."_

" _Edward, you know I know what we are. I've know it since Easter at your parents house, I knew you were mine from the way we were making out in your old bedroom."_

" _I know, but after talking to Emmett, I thought maybe you'd like to hear the words," he said as he slid a box across to me. "Bella, I love you with my whole heart, will you be my girlfriend officially? I'm sorry I'm late asking you this."_

 _I looked up at him and opened the box, nestled inside was a silver chain with an emerald heart. "I love it and I love you too. Of course I'll be your girlfriend officially. I really didn't need this," I told him._

" _I know, but now the whole world will know that you own my heart."_

" _Thank you," I said as I picked up the necklace and handed it to him. "Can you put this on for me?"_

" _Of course." He got up and I lifted my hair up and his put the chain around my neck and fastened it. "It's perfect."_

 _He pressed his lips to mine and suddenly food held no desire for me. I wanted only one thing and that was him._

" _I wish we were back at my house, I'd rather be alone with you."_

" _Whatever for, baby?" he smirked._

" _Oh I think we have some celebrating to do."_

 _Needless to say our waitress wasn't happy with us when we told her that we wanted our dinners wrapped up and then we left quickly._

 _He sped back to my house and we put the food away as he lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom. It was time to take our relationship to the next step. That night was the first night we made love and it was one of the most beautiful moments of my life._

I smiled as I remembered that night.

The fourth charm was a dolphin, representing our love of the ocean. He got it for me when he had to go to San Francisco for a medical conference. He had me go along and we went out on a dinner cruise and we saw many dolphins. We kissed in the moonlight and made love into the wee hours of the morning. Thankfully he didn't have to be at the conference until mid afternoon.

The rest of the charms, he said we would get later with the many other important steps in our life together. Edward said many times that I was it for him, and I knew he meant it.

I put away my stuff as I heard the front door open and heard Edward's footsteps on the stairs. He opened his door softly as he came in, surprised to see me waiting for him.

"Hi baby, I was afraid that you'd be asleep already," he said quietly.

"I wanted to wait up for you. Besides it's Saturday," said with a smile.

"True, I'm sorry I'm late."

"No worries. How is your patient?" I asked as he sat down and I ran my hand along his stubbly cheek.

"Good, her levels are evened out and she's out of danger now."

"That's really good," I said as I sat up on my knees and kissed him. "Are you hungry?"

"I... I ate at the hospital," he said as he lifted me into his lap. "I have another hunger now, and it can only be quenched by being buried deep inside you, my love."

I couldn't help but groan as he thrusted against me.

"Mmm... yes," I murmured. "I seem to have the same hunger, doctor."

In one swift movement he had me on my back as he stood up and stripped out of his clothes. The sight of him naked still took my breath away, he was simply gorgeous.

He crawled back on the bed and hovered over me as his hands moved over my t-shirt, pushing it up as he moved over me.

"No underwear, Ms. Swan. Were you anticipating me?"

"Yes," I said as he pulled the shirt over my head.

"Hmm... you look good enough to eat." I loved how deep his voice got when he was aroused. He leaned in and devoured my mouth as I gripped his shoulders tightly, my desire rising up as he nudged my legs apart and entered me quickly.

"Fuck," he murmured as he filled me completely.

We both moved together, needing and wanting to be closer. Our lips stayed connected only parting to take a breath. The only sounds were from the bed squeaking and the sound of our moans.

"Bella," he groaned as he dropped his head to my neck and I felt the muscles in his back tightening.

"Mmm... yes, Edward," I panted out.

I held him to me as he worked his way up to my lips and kissed me softly. I loved the way our bodies fit against each other.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured as he pulled back from me.

"I love you too, Edward."

We moved to our sides and I snuggled into his chest as we laid there, quietly talking.

"I'm looking forward to being off from school for a week," I said looking up at him.

"Yeah, it will be. I'm glad that I took the time off too. I haven't taken a vacation in so long, never had a reason to."

"You should always make time for yourself," I chided.

"Yes Ms. Swan, I will do so more now," he said with a laugh. "I like having you here when I come home in the evenings."

"I know."

"Move in with me, Bella? I know you are reluctant to do so, but think about it. How many nights do you stay here with me? Or me at your house?"

"I'm here maybe three or four nights."

"Exactly, baby. I've gotten quite used to cuddling with you at night. Move in with me?" He kissed my shoulder as his fingers brushed down my spine.

I took a deep breath as I looked into his hope filled eyes, "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had a similar conversation with Rosalie the other week."

"Nosey sister-in-law," he commented.

"Not really, more like voice of reason," I laughed as he hugged me tighter.

"You've made me so happy, baby."

"I'm glad. I like when you're happy."

He smiled as we both yawned, "I guess we better get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Especially for you, Dr. Cullen."

"It has, and tomorrow I plan to spend with you and make our plans for moving you in."

"Okay, I was thinking maybe we can rent my house out instead of selling it."

"If that's what you'd like to do," he said with a smile.

"I think so, at least for now."

"Sounds good, baby."

I nodded as I snuggled into his chest, this will be a good thing. I could feel his breathing even out as I laid there looking at him. He looked so peaceful and content in his sleep. I hoped that I was making the right choice, it seemed right since I am with him most of the time anyway.

EPOV

The week seemed to fly by as I made my preparations for Thursday. I was going to be at the mall as the Easter Bunny again. I talked to Emmett and Rosalie about having the children help me propose to Bella and they were extremely excited to help me. What they didn't know was that on Saturday, I was whisking everyone away to Lake Tahoe so that I could marry Bella. Yeah, its sudden, but I want her to be my wife. I've shied away from commitments in the past, but now I want to be with Bella in every way possible. I also made plans for our honeymoon, I've decided to take her to St. Petersburg, Russia where the Fabrege Museum is located.

We moved her stuff into my house, and she brought some of her furniture over, and the rest she said can stay in her house. I helped her list it as a partially furnished house, so hopefully she'll find a good renter. Rosalie said she'd handle showing it and finding the right person for the house. She knew that Bella would have a hard time doing that along with work.

Thursday morning arrived with Bella running around our room gathering her stuff for the day. She seemed to be a bit distracted or perhaps just tired from our late night activities.

I couldn't help but smile over at her as she fumbled through her closet.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I can't find my favorite sweater."

"The dark blue one?"

She nodded her head as I let go of her and walked to the other side of the room and picked up her sweater from the chair. "This one?"

"Yes, where was it?" she asked as she walked towards me.

"It was on the chair," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, I seem to be losing my mind this morning."

"I'm sorry, if I kept you up too late last night."

"It's not you, the kids have been extremely hyper, and knowing that Emmett is going on the field trip this morning is just giving me such anxiety. He's worse than some of the kids. But the good thing is that Rosalie will be there too."

"Yeah, she'll even him out. I wish I could be there for you too, but duty calls," I said with a smirk.

"True, I can't help but think back to last year and finding you as Mr. Bunny."

"I was a handsome bunny."

"You were," she said as she pulled on her sweater and fluffed out her hair. It's gotten longer since last year and I loved seeing it cascading around her beautiful face.

I pulled her to me and kissed her softly, "I'll pick up dinner on my way home. I should be home close to six today."

She nodded as she pulled back from me, "Okay, I'll see you then."

"I love you," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me before she turned and grabbed her bag.

I heard heard her footsteps walking towards the door and then the quiet click of the door shutting before I went and grabbed my stuff from the other room. I checked to make sure I had the ring tucked inside the purple egg and I arranged all the letters in the correct order. I'd give them to Rosalie once I got to the mall.

I finished getting dressed and grabbed my stuff. I wanted to make sure I was at the mall and already dressed as the bunny before Bella got there with her class.

I drove to the mall and parked next to Eric's car in the parking lot. I grabbed my bag and headed inside.

I walked to where Eric was waiting for me, and he helped me into the costume this time. I wanted to look perfect.

"Okay let's go," I said.

He nodded as he lead me out to the carrot house and I sat on the bench. Seth was there with his camera making sure that everything was turned on and ready. He was going to videotape everything as well as take pictures.

I was nervous as I waited for Rosalie to get there. She was driving herself over so that she could have the letters and she would give them to the kids when Bella wasn't looking.

It wasn't long before Rosalie arrived and headed straight for me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey, we don't have much time. The bus pulled up right as I got to the entrance of the mall. I texted Emmett and told him to stall for as long as he could. I thought that if we put the papers on the floor, and have the children sit on them. It would be easier and then when Bella is getting her picture taken with you, I'd have the children pick them up and you can direct her attention to the kids."

"Sounds good. Thanks for doing this," I said looking at her.

"You're welcome," she said as she took the letters from me and started putting them on the floor as I sat back down and waited for Bella and the children.

It wasn't long before I could hear my brother walking with Bella and the children.

Rosalie gave me a thumbs up and I could feel the nerves kicking up inside me.

I couldn't help but smile as Bella walked with the children, I could see a slight irritation on her face. So obviously Emmett has ticked her off somehow.

Rosalie walked over to her and explained to her having the children sit on the squares on the floor.

Bella nodded and then turned to the children and she spoke to them in her quiet confident voice. I loved hearing with the children, they adored her and gave her their undivided attention.

Seth walked over to her and talked to her and told her that we were ready whenever she was. She nodded and started bringing the children over one by one.

I loved having her close with her knowing it was me. She smiled at each child as they walked over to me, some of them were quite shy and those were the ones she had to stand closest to as they came up to me.

Seth was patient as he took picture after picture and we were finally down to the last child and Emmett of course.

Rosalie and Eric helped the children back to their seats as Riley came up to me.

"Hi Mr. Bunny, remember me," he said.

I nodded and patted his head.

"Are you the same bunny from last year?" he questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Anyway, I think you are," he said as he hopped up in my lap.

Seth took his picture and then he got down and walked over to his mom as I looked up to see Emmett coming towards me. He looked as though he was going to sit in my lap, but then sat next to me.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me as Emmett put his arm around me.

"Nervous, bro?" he asked with a smile.

I gave him a slight nod.

"No worries, worst she can do is say no."

I nodded again as I felt the bile rising up.

"Smile," Seth said as Emmett leaned in and kissed my cheek.

Bella laughed and it was the sweetest sound ever.

"You're next, Bella," Emmett told her and I looked up to see her slight blush as he walked back over to the children who now had their letters in their laps.

I motioned Bella over to me and patted the seat.

She reluctantly walked over and sat next to me, I put my hand in my vest pocket and felt the egg there. I wanted to give it to her now, but knew I had to wait a few more minutes.

Seth took our picture and then called her over to him to view them.

While she was talking to him, I got down on one knee and Rosalie had the children line up next to me with their letters all turned the right way. Eric went over and turned on the video camera as Angela walked over to Bella and said something to her.

She turned around slowly and looked from me to the children.

"What? How?" she exclaimed as she looked at the children and then back to me.

I held out the egg to her and with trembling hands she took it and opened it. She looked inside and picked up the ring and held it up.

"Edward?" she questioned and I nodded.

I pointed her to the children and she looked at them and then back at me, she smiled and nodded yes.

"Yes," I said as I stood up, taking the gloves off my hands and taking the ring from her fingers.

"Yes," she said as I slipped the ring on her finger and hugging her to me.

"I really want to kiss you now," I whispered to her.

"Then do it," she countered.

I pulled off the bunny head and handed it to Eric as I leaned in and claimed her lips in front of everyone.

We could hear the whistles and claps of the children and other mall shoppers.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," she said softly.


End file.
